


Deberes.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Estrés pre y durante y post parto, Hanamiya mala "madre", Humor, M/M, Mpreg, sexo implícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hacer los deberes escolares junto a los padres es de lo más normal y recomendable, ¿pero qué tan sano podía ser teniendo un progenitor como Hanamiya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deberes.

Las manos pálidas se agarraron fuertemente de las cobijas mientras ambos hombres emitieron un quejido, seguido de un suave pero sonoro sonido de satisfacción. El pelinegro poco a poco fue destensando sus dedos y todo su cuerpo quedó completamente lacio en la cama, aunque el relajo le duró poco cuando parpadeó repetidas veces pareciendo confundido y luego se apoyó con sus codos en el colchón.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Eh? —el más grande solo lo miró sin entender cuando Makoto le puso la palma en su pecho desnudo.

— Quítate. —sin ninguna delicadeza Hanamiya lo empujó y el miembro ajeno se deslizó afuera para acabar confirmando su sospecha— Maldición, Kiyoshi. ¡Rompiste el condón!

— Eeehh… fue sin querer, perdona. —con su boba sonrisa se rascó la nuca, disculpándose— Creo que me entusiasmé demasiado.

— ¡”Eeehh” nada! ¡No me vengas con esas, inútil! —un muy cabreado Makoto le agarró todo el pelo castaño que le cupo en el puño y se lo tironeó, sin poderse creer lo que éste había hecho dentro de su (otro) aparato reproductor— ¡Esto es grave! ¡¿Qué pasa si…?!

En cambio, con toda la calma del universo Kiyoshi le tomó la muñeca a su pareja para que le soltara los pelos con cuidado, y cambió su mueca dolorida por una ligera sonrisa y una mirada serena que funcionó para transmitirle seguridad a Makoto.

— No pasará nada, ya verás.

— ¡Pero…!

— Makoto… —ahh, odiaba cuando Teppei pronunciaba su nombre de esa manera ni tan seria ni tan con ese acento ñoño que le fastidiaba, su voz solo salía masculina y tranquilizadora y era como pornografía para sus oídos— Todo estará bien.

El castaño cerró los ojos ampliando un poco su sonrisa y reposó sus labios tranquilamente sobre los de Hanamiya, solo juntándolos cariñosamente en una suave presión.

— Pheroo… —alcanzó a articular Makoto sobre la boca contraria con una voz más pasiva de lo que hubiese querido, así que a Kiyoshi solo le bastó con meter su lengua en medio para que el pelinegro dejara de hostigar y se olvidara del asunto.

9 meses después.

— ¡Pero si es tan hermoso!

— Miren sus cachetes tan gordos.

— Jaja, hizo una burbuja de babas~

— Es demasiado adorable. ¿De verdad esta cosita salió de Makoto?

— Completamente seguro, yo estaba ahí. —garantizó Kiyoshi con una gran sonrisa.

— Hasta que no le crezcan las cejas no lo creeré, jajaja.

Y ese era todo el bullicio que pululaba alrededor del pequeño protagonista de apenas diecisiete horas de vida, que movía sus brazos y pies muy ligeramente mientras reposaba en los brazos de su papá que lo exhibía con orgullo. A Teppei parecía que le habían grapado la sonrisa a los cachetes, porque su rostro no dejaba de irradiar alegría y a los ex Seirin y Destronados no les costó nada notarlo, el castaño incluso brillaba.

— ¿Y ya Makoto lo cargó? ¿Qué cara puso? Dime que le sacaste una foto porque pienso hacer que la publiquen. —Reo también estaba muy entusiasmado con el nuevo bebé, le encantaban. Con una mano apoyada en el hombro de Kiyoshi pasó su dedo con cuidado por el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido del pequeño, notando lo sedosa que era su piel aún sonrosada y transparente, si hasta se le marcaban las venitas— ¿Y cuánto tiempo va a seguir fingiendo que duerme?

 _«Como si alguien pudiera dormir con este escándalo, malditos_.» Hanamiya ya se sentía acalambrado de estar echado de costado dándole la espalda a todos, pero ni así se movió un centímetro.

— Bueno… es que aún no ha tenido la oportunidad. Sigue cansado. —se excusó Kiyoshi por él, arqueando las cejas con resignación.

Lo cierto es que a la hora de la verdad Hanamiya pidió que lo sedaran por completo, porque aunque le prometieron que no sentiría dolor no quería ver como lo rajaban a la mitad y le sacaban al parásito, como no muy amorosamente le decía al feto. Para él era una tenia enorme que le daba malestares y le hacía tener hambre todo el día.

Kiyoshi observó de reojo el cuerpo de su pareja de forma disimulada. Aunque estalló la guerra cuando se enteraron del embarazo y Makoto lo quería asesinar cada vez que se asomaba en su rango de visión, había logrado a duras penas que éste aceptara todo el proceso que atravesaría su cuerpo para dar vida, e ingenuamente pensó que si no se daba durante la gestación con seguridad a Hanamiya le nacería el amor por el niño cuando lo alumbrara.

Sin embargo, parece que llevaría un poco más de tiempo para que el chico malo se acostumbrara a su hijo y le fuera cogiendo cariño, pero Teppei no perdía la esperanza. Después de todo el instinto maternal era natural en cualquiera, ¿o no?

— Cuando lo vea seguro se enamora, si hasta me dieron ganas de tener uno también. —mencionó Izuki con brillitos en los ojos y el resto prefirió hacer oídos sordos al chiste que le continuó, algo de que “los bebés son dulces como crepés” o algo por el estilo.

 _«¡Pues te lo regalo!»_  Hanamiya afianzó la almohada sobre su cabeza. Si en algo no mentía su pareja era en que se sentía agotado hasta la médula y solo quería paz.

Pero claro, sus dichosos  _amigos_  no tenían un ápice de consideración y Hanamiya juró que descuartizaría a alguna enfermera si no se aparecían para cerrarle el pico a esta gente. Terminó de hartarse cuando Kotaro fue a su lado picándole por todas partes con sus dedos para que se despertara de una vez, queriendo ordeñarle los pezones a ver si salía leche. El pelinegro se sentó en la orilla de la cama con el cabello todo revuelto, ojeras y una cara que parecía sacada de los tráilers de terror que tanto le gustaban.

Tanteó con sus pies en el suelo frío y oloroso a cloro hasta dar con sus pantuflas y se apoyó en sus manos queriendo levantarse, pero se notaba que le costaba moverse. Cuando Kotaro lo agarró de un brazo para levantarlo de tirón y hacerle sentir que las tripas se le iban a salir por la sutura, Teppei se apuró en darle el bebé al primero que vio y fue a socorrer a su pareja, aunque más bien salvó a Hayama de que el ex Kirisaki le abriera la cabeza con el tripié en el que se colgaban los sueros.

Hizo que Makoto le rodeara el cuello con un brazo y con el suyo lo sostuvo con cuidado por la cintura para dirigirlo al cuarto de baño donde el mayor quería ir, mientras Kagami sudaba frío mirando al bebé en sus brazos con pánico tratando de dárselo a alguien más, pero todos le rehuían divertidos para disfrutar de la agonía del pelirrojo.

Y el plan de Hanamiya consistía en aliviar su vejiga para después ahorcar a su novio con el hilo dental y huir. Lamentablemente no le funcionó y al día siguiente tuvo las manos puestas en el volante del auto, esperando a que Kiyoshi terminara de equipar la camioneta con todos los regalos que les habían llevado. Ya se le había pasado el diminuto momento de tranquilidad que tuvo mientras se comía entera la barra de chocolate que le habían enviado sus ex compañeros, junto a una simple nota que decía que el dulce iba de parte de todo el equipo que una vez había estado bajo su mando.

Aunque el gesto solo le había parecido de lo más tacaño si era que estaba involucrada tanta gente. Vaya mierda de estima que le tenían, pero le daba igual. Por último Kiyoshi acomodó de la mejor manera la canasta con el niño dormido en medio de los asientos traseros y le colocó el cinturón de seguridad, para luego ir al frente al puesto de copiloto.

— ¿Estás seguro de poder manejar? Mejor lo hago yo.

Por supuesto, la única razón por la que Hanamiya no había arrancado todavía para dejarlos tirados en el estacionamiento del hospital era porque Teppei aún no soltaba las llaves, y era por eso que lo miraba con la peor de sus caras a través del espejo.

— Dame las putas llaves, Kiyoshi. O me voy en un taxi.

Quería y necesitaba distraerse, así que prefería concentrarse en el tránsito para ignorar toda la palabrería sin descanso del castaño, que cada tres segundos era “bebé esto, bebé aquello”. Ya estaba lo suficientemente irritado de solo recordar a Nebuya comentando que cuando era más chico ni la vaca del establo de sus tíos estaba tan obesa cuando iba a parir, mientras tenía a Kotaro encima preguntándole por millonésima vez si de verdad no podía amamantar al niño, que él estaba dispuesto a chupar primero hasta que saliera la leche ya que tenía mucha energía y podría durar por horas.

Hanamiya sentía que se le formaría un coágulo en el cerebro si seguía pensando en todo esto, así que le arrebató el llavero de mala gana al otro y encendió el motor apretando los dientes. Era realmente odioso que todo y todos giraran en torno al parásito de los asientos traseros, desde que se le había ocurrido escabullirse por un condón roto y existir.

Al menos no había sido una niña como quería Teppei, porque la hubiese tirado por la ventana del cuarto piso antes de que resultara ser una perra como su hermana mayor. Gracias a ella le tenía muy poca tolerancia al sexo opuesto. El único realmente un poco considerado parecía haber sido Kise, que le obsequió unas cremas que le ayudarían a reafirmar esa cortina de piel colgante que ahora tenía por estómago, mientras pasaba el tiempo requerido y pudiera volver a ejercitarse para recuperar sus abdominales.

La cicatriz del corte no le importaría tanto, pero como aún estaba reciente le picaba mucho. Ya ayer se le había soltado un punto por andarse tocando.

— … Y en dos semanas creo que estaría bien si lo llevamos a visitar a mis abuelos. Umm, de todas formas le preguntaré al doctor si podemos aunque no creo que sea malo…

Bla, bla, bla.

— …

— … ¿Ya le avisaste a tu familia? Los llamaré a ver si nos visitan para conocer a Tsubaki…

Más bla, bla.

— …

— … También te gustará el gorro que le regaló Hyuuga, tiene orejas de oso.

— Kiyoshi, cállate.

Avanzó, cruzando en el desvío siguiente con el semáforo aún en rojo y Teppei lo miró sin decir nada, pero al parecer pensó que la orden de Hanamiya solo tenía un minuto de duración.

— Oye, detente aquí. Podemos comprar un álbum para empezar a poner las fotos del bebé, ya le saqué un montón.

O pensó que el pelinegro solo bromeaba.

— Kiyoshi, que cierres el hocico o te dejo tirado en la calle.

— ¡Ahh, la tienda que pasaste! Vi un conjunto que queda bien con el gorro de Hyuuga.

O era demasiado ingenuo para oler la energía negativa emanar del más bajo.

— Kiyoshi…

— Pero el gorro tiene orejas…

O solo era idiota. Makoto detuvo la camioneta de golpe y quitó el seguro de las puertas, pidiéndole sin mirarlo que se saliera.

— Vamos, Hana… ¡esper-…! ¡¡AAAWAAH!!

 

 

 

— Y así fue que llegaste a casa. Fin.

Unos grandes y redondeados ojos verdes parpadearon.

— Pero aún estábamos en el auto…

Como respuesta Hanamiya suspiró un tanto fastidiado.

— Bien. Luego conduje hasta casa y entramos, fin.

Los ojos iguales a los suyos le siguieron mirando.

— ¿Y papá?

— Yo que sé, llegó una hora después. No lo tiré tan lejos. —Hanamiya recogió del kotatsu que estaban usando como escritorio improvisado los platos en los que habían comido una rebanada de torta como postre. Se dio el tiempo de lavarlos, secarlos y acomodarlos perfectamente, y regresó sentándose de nuevo en el puf que tenía de asiento para darle volumen a los noticias de la tv— Con eso ya es suficiente, ¿no?

El parásito de ahora cinco años, de piel blanca de un tono intermedio entre la enfermiza palidez de Hanamiya y el sano bronceado de Kiyoshi, ojos de un verde oscuro que brillaban llamativos cuando les daba la luz y cabello un poco largo y oscuro igual al del ex Kirisaki pero sin el fleco (por lo que sus cejas parecidas a las de Teppei quedaban al descubierto) tomó un creyón azul y encerró el título de su tarea en una nube: “Mi historia con mamá y papá”.

De lo poco que había entendido e interpretado a su manera había redactado casi tres páginas completas, lo que debería ser más que suficiente pero seguía con curiosidad, siempre que hacía preguntas sobre este tipo de temas su papá Teppei le daba respuestas demasiado ambiguas y las de papá Makoto eran muy cortas y amargadas, con las cuales la mayoría de las veces se libraba con el típico “aún eres muy renacuajo para entender eso”.

Infló un cachete en muestra de su berrinche interior. Él se consideraba un niño muy listo, sabía más cosas que sus compañeros de kínder y también aprendía más rápido, casi a la primera, así que se sentía bastante capaz de comprender todo eso que le decían que aún no podía. Incluso este día que Makoto había tenido libre, por lo que aprovechó para que le ayudara con su tarea, cada vez que interrumpía su relato inocentemente para preguntar palabras que no entendía como ordeñar, parásito, cesárea y algunas groserías que el pelinegro mayor le ordenaba ignorar y no volver a repetir, cuando éste se las explicaba lograba retener su significado a la primera, lo cual le causaba un sentimiento de orgullo propio, sin embargo prefirió no hostigar mucho a su  _mami_  para no ponerlo de mal humor.

Aun así seguía con mucho interés, así que no lo hostigaría demasiado, solo un poquito.

— Y… y… umm… —Hanamiya solo lo vio por el rabito del ojo por un momento— Quieres mucho a papá Teppei, ¿verdad?

Tsubaki movía sus cortos dedos sobre las hojas de su cuaderno con timidez, pero aunque se sentía cohibido no apartaba la vista del mayor. Kiyoshi se la pasaba diciéndole a ambos cuánto los quería, no obstante nunca había escuchado lo mismo de boca de Makoto.

Éste solo volvió a mirar las noticias y respondió con desinterés luego de un corto rato.

— Supongo, sino no le habría soportado tanto por tantos años.

A pesar de que no era una respuesta muy concreta el niño fue feliz al tomarla como un  _sí_ , garabateando en el espacio que le quedaba en la hoja dos personajes formados a partir de círculos y palitos tomados de la mano, debajo de los cuales uno decía “papá” y el otro “mamá”.

— Y… uuh… —jugó un poco nervioso con sus dedos doblando y desdoblando la esquina de la hoja, además de que su carita se empezaba a colorear de rojo, aún más cuando frotándose los pies descalzos uno con el otro bajo el cálido kotatsu rozó la pierna de Makoto y a éste no pareció importarle. Finalmente se atrevió a alzar la mirada y luego de un rato con los labios apretados volvió a hablar— A mí… ¿me quier-?

El ruido del celular vibrando sobre el kotatsu fue seguido de la melodía que avisaba una llamada entrante. El pelinegro mayor lo tomó viendo de quién se trataba antes de contestar.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—  _Hanamiya, hola. ¿Qué tal todo por ahí?_

— Pues bien, normal.

—  _Qué bueno… ¿y Tsubaki? ¿Qué hacen?_

Por inercia Hanamiya rodó los ojos, sabiendo que su pareja solo aprovechaba de llamar para tenerlo bajo vigilancia, ya que era raro que se quedara solo con el niño un día entero. Normalmente Teppei hacía lo posible para que sus días libres coincidieran y la pasaran los tres juntos, pero esta vez no se pudo librar.

No era que desconfiara de Makoto… no mucho, solo un poquito. Y éste al poner los ojos en blanco con fastidio casualmente chocó la mirada con el pequeño que parecía no haberle quitado la vista de encima desde que fue interrumpido, esperando pacientemente mientras añoraba con sus ojos brillosos una pronta respuesta y Hanamiya sintió como si no pudiese librarse de ello.

Bufó respondiéndole de mala gana al castaño sin alterar el tono de su voz, y volvió a ver las noticias sin prestarles real atención. El niño al sentirse ignorado bajó la cabeza desilusionado, cuando entonces un inesperado calorcito se posó sobre su cabeza y supo que era la mano del mayor, que a pesar de solo estar puesta ahí sin moverla era suficiente para llenarlo de una enorme felicidad que le hizo sonreír cabizbajo poniéndose todavía más rojo, y añadió un nuevo integrante de menor tamaño a su dibujo que unía su mano con el que representaba a “mamá” y bajo el cual escribió un “yo”.

Solo levantó el rostro cuando Makoto retiró la mano aun hablando por el teléfono sin mirarle, así que Tsubaki se dedicó a observarlo. El ex Kirisaki se sabía el objeto de atención del niño y como todavía se sentía algo raro por lo de recién evitaba mirarlo, mientras se preguntaba si acaso Kiyoshi le había enseñado a poner esa cara de perro apaleado bajo la tormenta a la que le costaba ser inmune o si era cosa de los genes, pero fuera como fuese sin duda era culpa del más grande. Maldijo mentalmente a su pareja en todos los idiomas que sabía decir groserías.

De fondo Makoto pudo oír un poco de ruido por el celular y luego una segunda voz que se acercó.

—  _Kiyoshi-san, ¿qué quieres de almuerzo? Vamos a encargar._

Hanamiya sonrió con malicia, reconociendo de quien se trataba.

— Oh, pero si es el mono precoz.

—  _¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito?!_

—  _¡Kagami!_

El pelinegro se carcajeó sin vergüenza alguna. Tal como pensaba, Kiyoshi tenía la llamada puesta en altavoz.

—  _¡¡Atrévete a repetirlo!!_

—  _Kagami, no le hagas caso._

Kiyoshi parecía estar forcejeando con el pelirrojo, seguramente para que éste no acabara pateando el celular contra una pared.

— ¿Sabías? El coito de los monos dura tres segundos, deberás esforzarte para ganarles.

—  _¡Bastardo!_  —hubo un momento de total silencio—  _¡¿Cómo es que…?!_

— ¿Cómo lo sé? Veamos… —Hanamiya se miró las uñas de su mano libre con desinterés, aunque su rostro denotaba lo bien que se la estaba pasando con la rabieta ajena— Tu desdichado modelito se lo contó al santurrón de Kuroko, él se lo dijo a Aomine que se lo comentó a la de las tetas de pelo rosado, ella se lo chismoseó a tu ex entrenadora que se lo dijo al cuatro ojos, que acabó soltándole la sopa a Kiyoshi y una cosa llevó a la otra…

—  _¡¡Senpai!!_

—  _Lo siento, lo siento… supongo que se me salió, jeje._

A Makoto no podía hacerle más gracia la reacción del pelirrojo, siendo que ya medio mundo se había enterado. Se rió a sus anchas un poco más cuando entonces notó la inquietud del chiquillo a su lado que de seguro quería saludar a su papá. Presionó el botón del altavoz y le acercó el aparato.

— ¡Hola, papiii! —de la emoción se apoyó en ambas manos sobre el kotatsu echándose hacia delante, casi pegando la cara al celular a pesar de que no era necesario.

—  _¡Hey, amigo! ¿Cómo estás?_

— ¡Bien!

—  _¿Estás cuidando bien de Hana?_

— ¡Sí!

—  _Buen chico. Aquí está Kagami, saluda._

Mala idea.

— Hola, ¡idioootaaa!

—  _¡Ese enano…!_

Kiyoshi pareció volver a entrar en batalla con un furioso Kagami que gritaba improperios, apenas escuchándose la voz del castaño intentando calmarlo a la vez que decía para su hijo que no estaba bien llamar así a las personas. Este mocoso lograba alterar al pelirrojo desde que había nacido, y ahora todavía más que Hanamiya lo entrenaba para este tipo de cosas.

Sin embargo, a pesar del  _regaño_  el niño solo sonrió contento por haber alegrado a Hanamiya, que volvía a reírse con ganas sosteniéndose la barriga.

Al día siguiente.

— … Y así fue que el senor doctor me sacó de la barriga de… mamá donde me puso papi porque ellos se quieren mucho y vine de la cuna de semillas de bebés que tiene papá en sus… sus… te- tes… tícul-...

— Muy bien, Tsubaki-kun. Tienes tres estrellas así que déjalo hasta ahí.

_«Por amor a Jesús, ya no sigas.»_

El niño asintió entusiasmado y se sentó sonriendo satisfecho por el resultado (después de todo era el que mejor leía de toda la clase y el que más estrellas tenía, lo cual le hinchaba el orgullo) mientras sus compañeros que, aunque entendieron poco y nada de todo ese extraño relato, golpearon sus palmas en un suave aplauso de felicitación.

— Gracias, Santurrón-sensei. —la punta del lápiz de Kuroko se rompió contra la mesa, y aunque su expresión seguía igual de apacible una oscuridad cubría la mitad de su rostro mientras sus dedos apretaban más y más el lápiz casi destrozándolo a la mitad— Papá Makoto me ayudó.

 _«¿De verdad? No me digas_.» Tetsuya rodó sus ojos, disimulando lo mejor que podía el tic que amenazaba su ceja izquierda.

Sabía que era mejor haber detenido a este niño desde que comenzó leyendo que sus padres se conocieron cuando uno dejó medio inválido al otro y hasta necesitó cirugía, siempre le hacía eternos y cansados sus días. Era impresionante esa habilidad.

Y de nuevo tendría que programar una cita con los (ir)responsables que se les había ocurrido engendrar a esta criatura. Sería la tercera charla en menos de un mes.

Ahora entendía la agonía de Kagami que vivía quejándose del niño cada vez que se reunían, él compartía su dolor. El joven maestro se sobó la frente mientras le pedía al próximo pequeño leer su tarea. Por suerte este era el último año en el que Tsubaki estaría a su cargo, pero si de casualidad al chico malo y a su descuidado senpai les daba por tener otro hijo por accidente cambiaría de trabajo sin pensarlo.

En serio.


End file.
